In recent years, a display device capable of inputting information by being provided with a contact detection device (hereinafter, referred to as a touch sensor), a so-called touch panel, directly mounted on a liquid crystal display device, and displaying various buttons on the liquid crystal display device, in substitution for typical buttons, has attracted attention. In the tendency that screens of mobile devices increase in size, this technique enables common arrangement of a display and buttons, and this brings a great merit such as space saving and reduction in the number of parts. However, in this technique, there is an issue that the thickness of a whole liquid crystal module increases, since the touch panel is mounted. In particular, in the application to the mobile devices, since a protective layer is necessary for preventing scratches on the touch panel, there is an issue that the thickness of the liquid crystal module tends to increase more and more, and this goes against the trend of thinning.
Thus, for example, in Patent document 1, proposed is a liquid crystal display element with a touch panel, in which a conductive film for the touch panel is provided between a substrate on an observation side of the liquid crystal display element and a polarizing plate for observation arranged on an outer surface of the substrate on the observation side, and the touch panel of a capacitance type, using an outer surface of the polarizing plate as a touch face, is formed between this conductive film for the touch panel and the outer surface of the polarizing plate. Thereby, thinning is realized.
Patent document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-9750